


Talk Askani to me

by Stryfe



Series: Song Parodies [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Stryfe - Fandom
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Song Parody, askani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: Parody of a song, as sung by Wade to either Cable or Stryfe. Your choice really, since both know Askani, lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Parody of Jason Derulo-Talk Dirty to me, rap part excluded because I hate the rap in his song and in general.
> 
> *I was thinking of a scenario in my head, and I imagined Wade saying “Speak Askani to me” to Stryfe. Stryfe’s reaction was such that he was clearly trying not to laugh in front of Cable and his X-men but I wanted to make it applicable to Nathan too, so here you go!! Lol Hope you enjoy my…stroke of brilliance? xD  
> Notes: Eins is 1 in German, Dos is 2 in spanish, San is 3 in Japanese, Quatre is 4 in French, and Süßen is a city in Germany (Side note: Süß means cute and Süßen means something like sweeten)  
> *Ich spreche kein Englisch- German for "I don't speak English"
> 
> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.

[Wade singing & dancing to this for Stryfe and/or Cable]

I’m that ride you get on, interdimensional

First class seat on your lap big boy, riding comfortable

 

‘Cause I know what the boy them need,

Providence to the 41st century

I got questionable stains on my passport

You make it hard to keep clean

 

Been through space-time, not listening to the languages

But your bulge don’t need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk Askani to me

Talk Askani to me

Talk Askani to me

Talk Askani to me

Get on with it

 

You know the thoughts in my head

Ich spreche kein Englisch

Our conversations ain’t long

But you know you are

 

I know what the boy them want

Providence to the 41st century

I got questionable stains on my passport

I think I need to incinerate it

 

Been to other worlds, listening to your language

But your booty don’t need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk Askani to me

Talk Askani to me

Talk Askani to me

Talk Askani to me

 

Eins, met your friend in Süßen

Dos, he was all on me-o

San, we can ménage à three though

Quatre, ooh!

[Rap excluded, because it sounds terrible]

 

Been through the multiverse, don’t speak the languages

But your booty don’t need explaining

All I really need to understand is

When you talk Askani to me

Talk Askani to me (you you you)

Talk Askani to me (yeah yeah)

Talk Askani to me (talk to me)

Talk Askani to me (oh yeah)

Get jazzy on it


End file.
